


Guess Who’s Coming for Dinner

by Tsarcasm (Syberina5)



Series: FanBoy 'Verse [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Guess That Fandom!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syberina5/pseuds/Tsarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>But I don’t want</em> his <em>pubes in my brioche</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess Who’s Coming for Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Judge me by the shameful glee I took in writing this and God will rain his judgment down upon you.  
> Author’s Notes: Welcome to the FanBoy ‘Verse. This is just a small taste of a world where everything is pretty much canon as I see it but Justin harbors a serious inner FanBoy. If you enjoy FanBoy!Justin never fear, there’s more on the way; it just got a good visit from a stupendous beta.

“Why is this an actual problem, you twatish princess?”

“I eat there Brian.”

“So? You eat my ass all the time. Suck my cock. Drink buckets of my come.”

“Yes. Exactly. Yours. The kitchen, the table, the couch, the floor, the car, the bar. Any conceivable place. Happily, proudly. But I don’t want _his_ pubes in my brioche.”

“Don’t worry,” the trick—whom Brian hadn’t ceased to fuck—grunted over his shoulder while being pounded, working to hold his precarious position involving the counter, sink, faucet, and his dick. “I trimmed.”

Justin looked away from a happily expectant face and turned astonished eyes back to Brian’s sweaty one. “How thoughtful.”

Brian just raised his eyebrows at Justin, obviously far from coming and wanting to focus on it.

“Whatever. Diner?”

“I thought you bought the shit for _your mother’s loin_ —‘so don’t fucking touch it Brian.’” Brian snarked, hips still rolling, trick moaning, eyes boring into Justin’s.

“I am not ingesting anything prepared in this kitchen until Graciella comes. Ew. It’s eat out or take out, old man.” Justin pulled out menus.

“Old?” Brian—misted with sweat and glowing with sex—worked the evidence of his youthful endurance and strength harder.  



End file.
